Roleplay Portal/Camp Jupiter/Alex and Gruff's RP
Evan and Cassius, Camp Jupiter Cassius: Cassius sat close to the Forum in New Rome, sitting on an old wall in a white toga. It wasn't his usual clothing style but since there was a meeting it was accustomed to wear it. He pondered over the meeting, his long black hair onyx in the bright sun light. The area was quite and it was how Cass liked it, all that could be hear was the wind whistling in the leaves Evan: '''Evan walked towards the marble forum, dressed simply in a light blue t-shirt and jeans. His SPQR tattoo was just visible, the black ink poking out from his left shoulderblade. He sat down without a sound and started to fidgetn whilst the meeting was being arranged amidst the praetors. Ever since arriving at Camp Jupiter and suckling at Lupa's breast, the son of Lucina hadn't really talked to anyone except Kaisa. He leant against a nearby pillar and closed his eyes, humming sea shanties to himself '''Cassius: He idley looked over, dark hair covering bright eyes accompanied by equally dark bags. He glanced over and muttured loud enough to hear "No weapons." As the son of Muta he enjoyed keeping conversation at a minimum and rarely talked unless it was needed. He had collected 7 lines beneath his SPQR and there was an illustration of a finger covering lips, his mothers symbol. Evan: '''Evan glanced down, as he forgot about the sword sheathed on his hip. He drew it out the scabbard and placed it on the floor in front of the boy, where it couldn't do any harm. The son of Lucina didn't have notches yet and there was little to place him except a tattoo of an outstretched figure, arms raised to the light. "Sorry, I was out training and forgot to put it away." He admitted, eyes glancing up in concern, as the son of Muta looked dishevelled and half-dead in comparison to his own relaxed state. "Are you well? You look tired." '''Cassius: "Well enough" he replied in a slow, gentle voice. His voice was soothing and washed over most people calming them easily. "Don't let it happen again" he gave the sternest look he could yet it was unthreatening and Cass had to look away so that he wouldn't smile "If it does you'll be working with Octavian for a moon" he warned trying to take control once more Evan: '''"I won't." Evan replied, a wave of serenity hitting him. He shuffled closer to Cassius and reached his hand out to shake. "I'm Evan Christopher, and you?" He asked politely, trying to put Cassius at ease. Upon touch, the son of Lucina's hands felt like cold water, his mother's raised arms tattooed on his wristbone. Fortunately the majority of campers did not recognise the tattoo. He had always wanted one as a child but needles back then were much less sterile. Sailors in the port had the scars to prove it. "Who's Octavian? I ent heard of him." '''Cassius: The boy rolled his eyes and after some time took Evans hand. Cass' hand was much smaller, warmer and friendlier in all manner of ways "Cassius" He replied quickly without any more words. He shook the hand before talking once more "You're lucky you haven't met him, let's hope it stays that way." His voice was dreamy and airy as if he was speaking from his mouth and nowhere else. His words seemed empty and quite emotionless. "So what Cohort?" Evan: '''"Fifth cohort." Evan admitted, running his hands through his light brown hair. His hazel eyes flickered to Cassius. The other man seemed almost too calm, like there wasn't anything there at all. He tried to pick up his accent, only to further confuse himself. "I can definitely handle myself." He chuckled awkwardly, and rolled his broad shoulders back as if to make a point. "I got into a fair few fights as a kid. Sometimes you had to brawl to put your point across." He chuckled awkwardly and cursed himself for looking like an idiot. '''Cassius: He rolled his eyes "Attitude like that should be kept till War Games" he scratched his shoulder and yawned "Fighting between legionaries will destroy us and Rome" Cass bluntly said. He was a good fighter, all Camp members were taught to fight but much like his mother Cass preferred the silent approach. He was much more a senetor type than a legionary. He ruffled his own hair and his eyes lay to rest on Evans pretty face. Eyes locked between them and Cass kept the view with the faintest of smiles on his pale lips Evan: '''"It was a long time ago." He shrugged his shoulders, a fleeting smile across his lips. "I don't like fighting, unless there's a valid reason or I have no choice." He shrugged his shoulders once again and listened to Cassius speak, somewhat entranced by him. "So what do you do around here? Are you a foot soldier or a centurion?" '''Cassius: "I'm Emperor" he teased and stuck out his tongue but shrugged it off before standing up and stretching "It doesn't matter" he yawned and raised his hands. "Walk with me?" He asked weakly, his voice nearly failing him. His dark eyes were brighter in the sun and it's rays danced on Cass' pale skin "To Temple Hill?" Evan: '''"Sure you are." Evan laughed, rolling his shoulders back and standing back up. He kneels down briefly to pick up his sword, sheathing the blade into its' scabbard, the blade magically folding to the size of a short sword. He walked with Cassius towards Temple Hill, as the leaves crunched underneath his feet. '''Cassius: He walked with intention though it was not a very powerful or power-imposing walk. His steps were short and his eyes kept their view on the ground as not to see any passing strangers face "Which Gods do you pray to?" He said with a murmur as their walk starting in uphill climb Evan: '''"I don't really pray." Evan admitted, looking down to the markings on his wristbone. He sighed a little, his chest and shoulders relaxing. He didn't like to ask the gods for help. Evan always knew there was a price to pay. Thus he was wary of putting too much faith in the gods. "I make the daily offerings to Vesta and the gods in general, but I 'ant gotten a patron god or goddess as such. What about you?" He asked, stroking his forefinger and thumb across his lip for a brief moment. '''Cassius: Though here is where Jupiter was prayed to many smaller statues lay for the more minor gods and goddess closer to the back. "Mostly my mother, Muta, for silence and tranquility. Janus for a healthy future and past and sometimes Juno for keeping my family strong" he nodded as he got down on one knee in front of the Jupiter statue and nodded before standing again Evan: '"Does Muta have a shrine?" Evan asked quietly and knelt down in front of Jupiter, as a mark of respect. He nodded to the shrine and made a cross over his heart, like he used to do before he knew the gods were real. He spent many of his days trying to figure out the answers. "I used to go to the church every Sunday and pray to God. I stopped going once I found out the truth." He sighed sadly and wondered how life had changed back home. Was it still the fishing town of his youth? What happened to the rest of his family? What happened to the villagers? He glanced up towards a small shrine, lost amidst the marble busts. "That's my mother over there." '''Cassius: '''He nodded and with quite steps started walking over to the smaller shrines for the minore gods and goddess'. "It's a pretty shrine" He says as he pulled out a pomegratet and lay it infront of Evan's mothers statue. The dark red of the fruit was brightly contrasted by the shrine and it made Cassius happy. The gods often liked his pomegratnets he was told once by a ghost who resided in the Temples. He them floated over to his mother shrine. A statue of a pair of lips and a finger infront of them. He mumbled some prayer in Latin, nodded, kissed his hand, placed in on the statue, took a step back and bowed again. "Help me be strong" He asked his mother '''Evan: '"Thanks." Evan gratefully took the pomegranate in his hands, the blood red fruit held in his poreclain grasp. He took several steps towards his mother's shrine. It was located in a small alcove, just next to the shrines of Juno and Diana. It was largely ignored, except for women going through pregnancy. The goddess raised her arms upwards, outstretched towards the light. The marble lady held a torch in one hand. The shrine was surrounded by bundles of cloth, tied around tree branches. He lightly touched the statue, and knelt to the floor. "I have not had the pleasure of your acquaintance mother." Evan chuckled, a wry smile on his lips. He placed the pomegranate underneath her feet. "Bless my family. Myself, Phillip, My Lady Calypso. Please. I cannot bear to see them hurt. Give me the strength to be able to save them." He murmured underneath his breath, bowing and quietly leaving the shrine. '''Cassius: He smiled sheepishly. "I oft pray to these goddesses. Family means all to me" He nodded as he gave a small bow to the shrines "I was one of the senetors who wished more shrines built towards the smaller gods. Family means a lot to us Romans, yet we forget about them often" he nodded at his words, his bagged eyes glistening as the light shone off the marble statues Evan: '''He shrugged his shoulders awkwardly. Evan guessed that he didn't have a family. His half-siblings were likely long dead and his last remaining brother was trapped in the underworld as a darkness spirit. Nevertheless he understood the content of Cassius' words. "I've got to go now." He nodded politely and left. '''Cassius: He nodded and waited till the boy was out of site before also leaving. He bowed to Jupiter once more before walking down the steps towards his villa in New Rome. Tonight he would have to write a report of today's meeting and take to the library to check some fieldwork Evan and Cassius, the next day... Evan: '''Evan Christopher was dressed for combat, his leather and imperial gold armour shimmering in the sun, as he went to the obligatory training session held for his cohort. There was talk of conflict with a great enemy, somebody who the son of Lucina was reluctant to face. Life was precious. He didn't like to take God's work in vain unless in self-defence. He performed a few stretches and then did the standard drills with the javelin and the shield, before moving onto his beloved sword. Luce shimmered faintly in the light, the blade pulsing in his hands as he practiced a series of one handed and two handed cuts against a dummy. '''Cassius: The lank boy was also dressed for combat. His beaten leather armour has seen years of fighting along with his imperial gold sword. His purple tunic was tided around the ways by a belt, showing power within the legion. He spun his word around in the air before bowing and thanking the gods for his good health Category:ScalesofFate Category:LeGruff Category:Active Camp Jupiter Roleplays